Konagi Yawakaze
is Ouka's best friend and is one of the people of the group, "Popular Five". Biography Appearance Konagi is a teenage girl of average height with wavy, shoulder-length chestnut-brown hair and light pink eyes. She wears a large, light green bow in her hair. She has been seen in two outfits: the standard girl's uniform, and a long-sleeved red shirt with a short black skirt when outside of school. She is considered highly attractive by her peers both for her looks and sweet personality. Personality She has a sweet and kind air to her, and is fairly shy, especially around boys. She is also shown to be very forgiving, as when she told Kanade that she wasn't angry about him asking to see her panties and that she didn't want him bowing down to apologize. She seems to have grown affections for Kanade after he saved her from being attacked and was shown to be calm when interacting with him while still nervous with others, in spite of his curse and low status in school. She is very clumsy, as in her first appearance she tripped and bounced off Ouka Yuuouji's chest before falling on the floor. She also has slips of the tongue shown when she went onto deny her stomach grumbling even though she wasn't asked about that. Kanade was amazed by her personality and once described her as "pure" as he exclaimed to himself "What is this moe creature?" after she states that only the person she likes should be able to see her panties causing him to apologize for his actions on his knees. Because of her innocent attitude, she has a group of fans who act as her (self-appointed) bodyguards, beating up other boys (usually Kanade) whenever they approach or hit on Konagi because they worship her ways. Summary Konagi is the third most popular girl at Seikou Private School and Ouka's best friend. Konagi first appears when she bumps into Kanade in the hallway by coincidence, who is required to see her panties as a part of his second mission. Unexpectedly, after coversing with one another, she is asked by Kanade if he could see her panties, resulting in her guards taking Kanade somewhere else and beating him up. Following the brutal attacks on Kanade by her guards, she goes to Class 2-1 to see Kanade. She is asked by him as to why she wants to see him, but she gives back his blue handkerchief before answering it. She reveals the real reason for wanting to see him is to apologize about the situation that occurred earlier, with her saying that she was at loss for words. With a sudden overwhelming guilt overcoming him, Kanade bows on his knees and apologizes to her for his behavior from that morning, even though she told him that she wasn't seeking for an apology. Despite the pleading, Kanade's forehead never leaves the floor. Konagi is asked by Kanade if he could see her panties again, with the outcome being the same as the first. The next day, Kanade and Ouka enter Class 2-15 with the sole reason for Kanade to deeply bows to Konagi as an apology. She tells him not to worry and that she isn't angry, but she asks him why he wants to see her panties badly but he can't give an honest answer. Ouka later asks if she has time to hang out with her tomorrow. She confirms that she does as she doesn't have any club activities going on that day. As Ouka was planning the destinations they would be going to the next day, Konagi's hairpin gets her attention. Konagi reveals that it was a gift sent to her anounymously. She in turn asks Ouka if she ever received gifts. Ouka reveals that she received panties, baffling both Konagi and Kanade. On the day of the deadline for the second mission, Konagi is the first to arrive at the predetermined destination with Kanade later meets up with her. Upon arrival, Kanade becomes frozen by the type of clothing Konagi is wearing. With Ouka finally arriving, the three begin their outing. Konagi stops to rest at a table, as she rests and falls asleep, Kanade attempts to have a look at her panties only to end up with her waking out of sudden and believes she acted shamelessly and apologize for it. Moments later, a thief causes havoc at the food court and approaches Konagi to harm her but Kanade steps in to protect her by holding back the robber. However, he is attacked by the robber but Ouka arrives on time at the scene to stop the thief with a flying kick. The thief is later taken away by guards and Konagi runs over to see how Kanade is doing and thanks him for his brave act. While Kanade is lying on the ground, he accidentally sees Konagi's garter on Ouka. In a phone call between Kanade and God, it is revealed that the person sending Konagi gifts is Sakura Toudou and that the panties Ouka received was intended for her. A gust of brushes past Kanade without warning, flipping both Ouka and Konagi's skirts. Shocked by Kanade seeing her panties, she almost lets out a scream. Unexpectedly, the person screaming of embarassment is Ouka only to leave Konagi and Kanade having a loss for words after Ouka runs away. In the competition between the Reject Five and Popular Five, Ouka is her opponent and they engage in an oil wrestling. During the middle of the match, Ouka accidentally jumps out of the ring and lands on Kanade, resulting in her panties being seen by him. Due to Ouka being deemed unable to continue, Konagi wins by default. After the second popularity vote in Volume 7, she comes as the second most popular female, taking the spot from Sunao, due to the latter's true self being revealed. Trivia *Her family name means gentle or soft wind in English, while her given name refers to her calm and sweet personality. Category:Characters Category:Popular Five Category:Student Category:Kanade's love interest Category:Female